


Chateau Lobby #4

by andromeda_starline



Series: XIX. The Sun [7]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Character Death Mentioned, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I'm just so emotional!!!, I'm such a sap for a happy ending, Marriage, Mild Swearing, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Self-Induldent Bullshit, Soft Johnny Silverhand, Soft V, This is nothing but pure fluff and self-indulgence read at your own risk lol, see I told you it was sappy, truly this is probably the sappiest stories out of this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromeda_starline/pseuds/andromeda_starline
Summary: Life is funny though. One day you’re living your sad corpo pusher life, and the next, you are swept off your feet into your own fairy tale. That story is a bit different than you remember it...---It's a wedding fic y'all.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: XIX. The Sun [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140620
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Chateau Lobby #4

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Chateau Lobby #4 (in C for Two Virgins)" By Father John Misty. 
> 
> I'm sorry this is my sappiest fic (well to date) I just really want these two idiots to be happy! It's also my AU sooooooo..... lol.

It still feels weird to call him her "husband" and she, his "wife." The thought makes V cringe. Sometimes she’ll obsess on the thought; _‘I’m someone’s wife,’_ and the weight of the word crushes into her. Most people in Night City don’t get this experience anymore. The thought of marriage induces panic and anxiety for the average denizen, and V is no exception. She tucks that part away, thinks of some other way to define it.

Partners?

Partners sounds better but it doesn't carry quite the weight as "spouse." She thinks she'll never get used to the concept. Forever terrified of the thoughts as they enter her mind.

Still, there are some upsides. 

She likes the gold band that’s found a home on her left hand. She likes the hyphen in her last name and what follows right after. She likes the thought that even as separate entities, she and Johnny are still connected as one. She especially likes Johnny, standing right next to her.

Marriage was the last thing on either of their minds. They weren’t the marrying type exactly, or so they thought.

In reality, it started off in what could be considered a joke. V couldn’t ever say no when Wakako offered her a gig, and this time she dragged Johnny along. What she expected to be a simple recon mission turned into a glorified shoot-out between the two of them and about 20 heavily armed Tyger Claws.

“Buckle the fuck up Princess — gonna be a bumpy one,” Johnny said, cocking his gun, as they both hid behind a wall to avoid the bullet spray. The Claws put up a good fight, bullets flying so fast it made even Johnny’s breath hitch. The adrenaline coursed through them with each takedown, but in the end, the duo stood victorious. 

“We make a good team,” V huffed, leaning on her trusty bat, trying to catch her breath. 

“Yeah. Maybe we should make it official?” Johnny said as he wiped the blood off from his glasses. 

“Yeah right,” V snorted, thinking he was joking. His eyes met hers and V’s heart stopped for a moment.

 _'Oh shit, it’s not a joke.'_

“You mean-“ V started voice trailing off, the cogs in her head attempting to turn — to find the words next to say. In the end, she knew she didn’t have to say the rest. He could practically read her mind. Like they were still psychically linked. Johnny nodded his head. 

Maybe it was the adrenaline or her neurons overheating from one too many quickhacks that caused her ears to pulse. The world deafened around her. All she could hear was the beating of her heart and that little voice in her head going into panic mode. There was so much she wanted to say; declarations of love, slight anger for being proposed to around a mound of dead bodies, pure unadulterated joy. It wasn’t her preferred proposal, but it was classic them. 

All V could do as the tears welled in her eyes was nod her head and let out a quiet, “Okay.” 

* * *

From a very young age, V imagined what her wedding would look like. Amidst the glow of the Charter Hill buildings outside her window, she would map out her dream day. Her perfect day would resemble that of the happily ever afters she read in her fairy tale books. The stories were always up the same. Boy meets girl. Boy and girl fall in love. Girl falls under a horrible curse. Boy saves girl — gives her the kiss of life. Boy and girl get married surrounded by their friends and unicorns. 

So, she assumed the unicorns were not probable, but in a perfect world, her big day would resemble that in a fantasy world. As a teenager, that evolved to historical romance novels; heaving bosoms, men in frilly white shirts standing in the Scottish moors during a rainstorm, ready to sweep her up in his arms. Any scenario was better than the one she currently lived in — just as long as she ran off into the sunset with her true love. As an adult, she put those fantasies away, never expecting to get married. Failed relationship after failed relationship sows the seeds of doubt in a girl. 

Life is funny though. One day you’re living your sad corpo pusher life, and the next, you are swept off your feet into your own fairy tale. That story is a bit different than the ones you remember in your fairy tale books. Girl steals boy. Girl has boy’s consciousness implanted in her brain. Girl and boy hate each other at first, but slowly create a bond, impossible to break. Girl and boy save each other. Girl and boy fall in love and three years later, after moving in together and raising two cats, decide to get married. There are still no unicorns or Scottish moors. There’s no flowy gown or tiara, but the prince is still there, smiling, brighter than the sun. 

There is no big extravagant "wedding of the century" — this moment is just for them. V wears a white dress, cut simple in a way that gives off a slight retro flare. She convinces Johnny to wear a tie if only for the duration they're in the clerk’s office. Kerry is there as a witness; it was only right being Johnny’s oldest choom. Part of V believed that Kerry was the force that deepened the connection between her and Johnny. Without their escapades, she wouldn’t have been able to see the person he truly was. One who, while didn’t say it outright, cared and would walk through hell for those he cared about. 

The night before, V paid a visit to Mama Welles who took V’s hands, placed a rosary in her palm, and closed it tight. She didn’t need to ask; she knew it was Jackie’s. V wasn’t a religious woman anymore; if she ever was one. Her Abuelo used to take her to mass every Sunday — more out of routine than belief. It’s what good Catholics do. She couldn’t remember the last time she recited the prayers, but she kept hold of the rosary while they went through the small, quiet ceremony. It was like Jackie was standing right there next to her, cheering her on. 

It’s not V’s dream wedding, but it's theirs. After all, it's not just her anymore — it's him as well. United.

* * *

V had a lot of regrets in her life. There was a time they seemed to pile up one after another. One of the biggest, V regrets she didn’t kiss Johnny sooner. She should have done it the first moment she saw him in his body — up close and tangible. He grasped her arm as he did so often when he was inside her mind, a gesture of unity. At that moment, she froze unable to process her emotions. Her legs wobbled and gave out, bringing both of them kneeling on the floor in Vik’s operating room. Seeing him in the flesh, touching him, V couldn’t help but cry, letting heavy tears fall down her cheek a silent sob stuck in her throat. _He was fucking real. Unbelievable!_ When Johnny yanked her forward crashing into his chest holding her tightly it felt like coming home. 

Three weeks later, when he kissed for the first time, she regretted that she lived those three weeks prior without his touch. She decided then she needed to make up for lost time. The thought quells any traces of her marital anxiety. Now with that little band on her finger, she thought, spending an eternity doing so should be good enough. _Right?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my extremely self-indulgent completely fluff fix-it fic lol


End file.
